


The new war

by three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: I dont know what to say.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The new war

On the day he was in Liberio and slaughtered numerous marleyans, he felt different. He saw Porco. His titan was something special. He filled himself dressed. With his big mouth and his big hands.

Eren didn't know that he felt like that. Is this okay? Can he feel that? On the nights when he felt alone he had Mikasa. Her warm body that warmed him when the window was open. He hated Mikasa for it. She treated him like a child. He didn't want anything from her. Not from Mikasa. He had no feelings for her but she didn't want to see that. Once he had caught Mikasa while she was wearing his underpants.

Porco launched his attack and tried to bite him out of the back of his neck. Levi was just able to prevent that. Levi, the man who had taken away his innocence. He is still only allowed to shower with Levi. 

He was able to overpower Porco and used him to kill Lara Tyber. When he felt her spinal fuild inside of him, he changed. He took over her preferences. Sexual preferences. 

He was about to eat Porco but he couldn't. He didn't want to bite his titan's neck. He would much rather bite his ass. He was running out of time. He didn't want to go without Porco. Against Mikasa's will, they took Porco with them. He was all sweaty, Eren tried not to think about what he would want to do with him but he had to. 

He withdrew with Porco to be alone with him. He heard several shots but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now. He just wanted to know what Porco looks like without pants.

He undressed and lay down with him. A couple of hours later they were back in paradis and Mikasa told him what happened to Sasha but he didn't accept it. His only thought was to see Porco again. 

He wasn’t mad at the Marley anymore, for killing his mother by destroying the Wall. He wanted to break through Porco's walls. He knew that he would be put in a small underground cell that was built especially for such a case and as a safety measure all inmates had to be naked.

He visited Porco there. He had a brush and a canvas with him.

"What do you have in front of you island devil?"

Porco asked Eren, ashamed he tried to turn away from him.

“Have no fear. I will draw you. You are a beautiful being.”

Eren noticed that Porco had a tattoo above his buttcrack.

“Didn't think you had something like that. That's Pieck, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Porco answered.  
“But why on your tight ass?”

Eren asked.

“Because that's her favorite position. You know. ruff, ruff We have something going on. “  
replied Porco.

“This is also my favorite position, dear Porco”

Eren now began to stroke his body. After a few hours they were done. When he whispered something in Porco's ear, he noticed something strange. 

He didn't know Eren for long and most of the time he just screamed “god” but his voice changed. It was a woman's voice. 

Eren licked his nipple again before disappearing. He thought he knew what was going on. Extremely powerful titan shifters can, if eaten, take over the spirit of their murderer. Should he do something? He hated Eldia but had feelings for Eren. Or for Lara?

He wanted to wait. He knew it for two weeks full of intense love. He had feelings for him and wanted to help him. He was able to convince Hange to come to him. He told her everything. Really everything. 

She was slightly horny. But understood how serious the situation was. Hange and Porco met secretly with the Marley government and they agreed that there would be peace for the time being when they kill Eren no matter how. They accepted the offer. Porco didn't understand the whole thing. Can he really kill the love of his life? 

That's the only way he can help him, right?  
YES it had to be. He met again with Eren to tell him how much he loved him. He turned into his titan but something strange happened. Eren was able to use the powers of the Warhammer Titan in his human form. He felt like he was dying now, but Mikasa appeared and chopped off Erens head.

“Eren. No matter how much I love you you're a queer. And me too. Lol. Roffel. This is the war of sexualities! Long live the realm of the Amazons!”

Mikasa was about to kill Porco with a thunderspear when she was hit by one herself.

"We don't leave a bromo behind!"  
Jean and other men started attacking Mikasa. Porco didn't understand what was going on. 

Had Eren made everyone lesbian and gay and made them fight each other?

A huge lightning bolt struck between the lesbians and the gays. It was god and he said: "I am a god in your reality."

It was Ralph Wiggum.

Nobody understood what was happening so everyone just had a huge orgy.


End file.
